Someone, Somewhere
by mY LiPs-y0uR p0isOn
Summary: Buttercup has always been disliked, even hated, by her village. Once they got the chance they gave up on her and left. Most likely to die. Alone in the woods she meets three boys who just might help her survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone, Somewhere In My Worst Nightmare.**

The liquid rolled down the leaves, the trees, everything. The rainbow stretched across the sky. The rainbow was only jet black, the liquid was blood; this was her nightmare, this was her new reality. She was alone; they left her here to die. She didn't protest or fight back as they pushed her down here. She stood in the spot that was supposed to be her resting place, surround by trees and dirt.

She was an outcast, she was Buttercup. To them she was nothing, just a waste of space. Buttercup just tried to ignore them, their glares, their insults, their threats. Just as she turned 16 they were able to send her way, and they did. Their threats came true soon enough; she was left alone to die. Her own family didn't speak out; they knew if they did they would be beheaded if they did so. She had protected Bubbles when she was being bullied, she had taken the blame whenever Blossom had done something wrong, and she would do anything to protect them, but it seemed it wasn't that way for them. No one, not even loved ones, would risk their lives to save another.

Buttercup just stood there, watching the sun go down. The only word that crossed her mind was, _why?_ She didn't do anything bad; they simply did not like her. They expected her to be nice, girly, and weak. She was none of those. Rain started to hit against her skin. The rain was red, dark red, _blood red._ She shook her head slowly as she began to walk along, trying to find shelter. Buttercup walked for what seemed hours without end. Her sadness turned into pure anger. She cursed at the wind, at the top of her lungs. The 'blood' rain came down harder and harder on her. She was mad, mad at the people, mad at her family, and mad at herself. _I can't trust anyone, I won't trust anyone. _The girl thought as she entered a cave she spotted. She threw rocks randomly, wasting all the energy she had left. _I'll return someday just to show them they can't take me down. _That was her last thought before she drifted to dreamless sleep.

Three boys stood there watching over the sleeping new comer. "We should just kill her a spare her the trouble." The oldest, redhead said. "I think she can survive." A young, blond protest. "You said that about the others, and they ended up dying." The redhead snapped back. "Yeah, I guess you're right Brick." The one now known as Brick smiled at his little brother. "Thank you Boomer." Boomer gave him a soft smile. "No." Both teens snapped their heads back to their raven haired brother. "What? Why do say that, Butch?" asked Boomer. "She's different." Butch simply replied. "Are you forgetting that's why she's here? Everyone who is sent here is 'different', the others didn't survive." Brick snapped at his brother. "I believe in her." Butch replied calmly. Both stared at their brother with shocked faces. "Fine, but she is your responsibility. If anything happens to her or anyone else 'cause of her, you get the blame." Brick stated. Butch nodded at his brother, and they leave Butch with the sleeping beauty.

He gently started to wash her face with cold water he had brought with him. It surprised Butch than almost right away her eyes shot open. Before he could say anything Buttercup was punching him right in the gut. Butch fell backwards landing on his butt. "What was that for?!" he yelled. "You could have been trying to rape me for all I know!" Buttercup replied, while sitting up. "Whatever." He muttered as he rubbed his bum.

"So who are you anyway?" "The name's Buttercup, who are you?" "Call me Butch, where you from?" He asked casually. "That doesn't matter anymore." Buttercup said plainly, not bothering to look at Butch. "And, why not?" Butch asked, trying to find some things out. _Why was she sent away? What did she do? _"Look, I don't know you, I just met you. Don't expect me to tell you my life story." She shot him a power glare. "Sorry, just trying to make a new friend." "Go burn in hell." Buttercup wasn't in the mood to be dealing with a strange boy that appeared out of no where. _Who knows he could be a rapist for all I know. I can't trust anyone any more. _"Fine. I'll leave you here to die since you are new to the land and the groups." Butch says as he shoves his hands into his pockets and turning away. "Groups? What groups?" He had finally caught her attention, a smirk made its way upon his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Us Start From the Top**

Butch sat down beside her, looking into her eyes and only seeing wonder, confusion, and sadness. "Well what are these groups?" she asked. "If you what to know, I have to know what I want to know first." "What do you want to know?" Buttercup asked, impatiently. "You." He said with softness in his voice. "Excuse me?" "I want to know you, your life, and your story." Buttercup just slowly nodded. "Why should I trust you?" "I don't know. You are right, you just met me, you shouldn't trust me. But I know what you need to know." She thought about it for minutes on end. _It was either trusting some random person, or probably causing death to come closer. _"Fine, I'll tell you…"

**-2 Days Before-**

Buttercup yawned softly and welcomed the morning light. Remembering today was her 16th birthday; that smacked the smile off her face. Once 16 a girl is now considered a young woman, this would let anyone do anything. She got ready, making sure to keep quiet. Going unnoticed was simple for Buttercup. She left the house, slowly closing the door. She sighed in relief a little too early. "Hey, Buttercup! Happy 16th birthday!" Her cheery, hyper younger sister yelled at her from behind. This caused many villagers to talk.

In her small village, people didn't believe in being different. "One little thing that makes you independent is enough." They would say. Someone _too different _would be looked down upon and never accepted into anywhere.

This was her life. _It would always be my life._ She thought to herself as she kept her head down, hearing all of their whispers. "Can we finally send her away?" "She's so different; no one could ever love her." "She should be more like her sisters." Buttercup fought back tears; it had become easier throughout the years.

Everyone expected her to nice, proper, and weak. Every girl acted this way, except Buttercup. She wanted to go out and fight, play in the mud. In ways she was happy the way she was, she could help protect her sisters and get more work done. The professor, their dad, would never spare a second glance at them. Like a natural born leader, Blossom stepped up but Buttercup had to do most of the hard work.

Her village didn't accept change; they liked things to stay the same without any fuss. When Buttercup was born, they could already tell she was different. Green eyes, jet black hair no one else has these. She was, since she was born, different. And different meant change.

Buttercup was at the local store shopping for milk, when a man cut in front of her. "Hey! I was here before you, get to the back!" She yelled, making the people behind her flinch. "Freak." The man mumbled in front of her. She had it; she just wanted peace to be left alone. Grabbing the man's shirt, she pushed him aside causing him to fall right on stacks of apples. Everything to fall on him, everyone started laughing at the man. Buttercup, with a slight smirk planted on her face, paid and left. Right before she left you could see an evil glare coming from the man she pushed. Nothing to worry about, she got glares every day.

It was late at night; Buttercup was by the long window staring at the stars having music blast through her ears. Her sisters were sound asleep. There was a loud and forceful knock on the door. Buttercup left it alone; _they would go away soon enough, _she thought. After a few harder, impatient knocks she gave up and went to open the door. She opened the door, annoyed she didn't even bother to look up at the person. "What do you want?" she said emotionless. Everyone always bothered her, they could never understand, they will never understand. "You." They say roughly, mercy less. It could almost sadden you how much hatred they had just because someone was different. Buttercup looked up with tears already her eyes. She knew what this meant, it was no surprise. They wanted her gone, never to be seen again.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong." She whispered, barely loud enough so they could hear. "Oh but you have. You have caused irritation, discomfort, and you have hurt many villagers before." They said to her, spitting in her face. "I was just being myself and protecting my sisters. You can't banish me for that!" She yelled at them, looking straight into the mayor's eyes. She could see behind him many others had come in support, one being the man she had seen this morning.

"What's going on here?" Her father appeared behind her. "Your daughter will be banished to the Unknown Forest. We will leave her tomorrow at dawn, she must say her goodbyes." The Unknown Forest said to be everyone nightmare, a place where no goes by their free will. "Oh I see." "Dad, you're not going to do anything?!" Buttercup yelled at him. "There isn't much I can do." He says apologetic. "Except you or any other family member can take her place." Buttercup's sisters had placed their hands on her shoulders. "We're sorry sister." "Fine, just leave me alone."

Buttercup slammed the door in their faces, and just went back to watching the sky. She didn't spend another minute with her family that night. Why would she? They're not her family, a family is supposed to care and protect each other. Buttercup can't even remember when they did any of those things for her.

Buttercup didn't get any sleep that night, the next day not a single sound escaped her mouth. You could only see hatred in her eyes. A small group led her and her family to the woods. She stopped only a few feet before the forest began. You could see fog starting to rise; you could only see darkness and long dying trees. "Go and never come back." A person yelled. "_I'll return someday and show you I'll never be broken_."

**-Present Time-**

"And that's what happened to me. Now would you tell me what I need to know?" Buttercup asked. A loud growl came from Buttercup's stomach, "How about after I get you something to eat?" Butch got up and helped her up of the ground. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Butch looked her straight in the eyes and he softened. "Because we the same. We both got sent away, we both were looked at as different. I felt alone for a long time here, I don't want you to feel that way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me More**

The whole way there she was silent, but what could she say. Buttercup just basically told him her life story, while the only thing she knows is his name. She could start a conversation, but this new home of hers looked much more interesting. There were plants of all colors, wild colors. Trees that seemed to touch heaven, and their root looked they went all the way down to hell. It was all so beautiful, all so _different._ It surprised her, she was taught different was ugly and a waste of space.

"Here we are!" Butch opened a door to a log cabin that looked like it could fall over at any minute. Buttercup went in without saying a word; the smell of warm soap filled her nose and made her hungrier by the second.

A blond boy appeared from what seemed to be the kitchen, "Hello! I'm Boomer, nice to meet you!" He says energetically. "I'm Buttercup." She shakes his hand and then he leaves without any fuss. "That's my younger brother." "He reminds me of my younger sister." Buttercup says softly, missing her sister.

Butch started to brag about how he made this cabin, and how he was the strongest of his brothers but Buttercup just ignored him. She sat down in front of the fire place. She was fascinated by how he fire moved, how the colors were, how simple it was yet still dangerous. "Careful it's hot, just like you." Hearing that, Buttercup elbowed whoever it was in the stomach. She turned around to see a boy with long flaming red hair on the ground holding his tummy. She picked him up by his shirt, and looked him straight in his fire red eyes. "Don't mess with me." With that she dropped him. She turned around to see Butch and Boomer looking at her. "What?" "N-nothing, t-the food is r-ready." Boomer stuttered out, now being deadly afraid of Buttercup at the moment. "Great! I'm starving." Buttercup made her way to a table that only had three seats. She sat in one, Butch next to her, and Boomer across from them. "Where am I supposed to sit?" asked a confused red head. "The floor's pretty comfy." Replied Buttercup. "I don't even know you, and you're treating me like dirt." "Hi, I'm Buttercup. You are?" "I'm Brick." The red head said to her. "Now you know me, I can treat you like the perverted little boy you are." Brick just rolled his eyes at her.

"Buttercup you might not want to treat Brick like that." Boomer said shyly. "And why not?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Look Butterbabe, you're new here. You don't understand. Just be a girl and let us protect you." Buttercup kicked him under the table and threw some of her food at him. "Don't call me that." She didn't want to hurt him; he helped her when she was alone so she owed him something. "Brick knows more than anyone about these woods, if you want to survive you'll be on his good side." "Whatever."

"I believe you got some information to tell me, Butchie boy." She said to Butch after everyone had finished their food. "What would you like to know cupcake?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her. "You said something about groups or clans? What's that about?" "There are 3 major clans, each very powerful. Each group is made up of people who have been banished here." Butch began. "But all 3 clans are having a hard time keeping peace between them. Some want revenge. Others want to go back to their families. Some just want power." Boomer continued. "Butch, Boomer, and I don't belong to a group. We could not find a group that had what we believed in." Brick finished. Buttercup nodded. "So where am I in all of this?" "Well normally the leaders of the 3 clans would come together, and give you 3 challenges." Brick said. "Each challenge represents one group. Whichever challenge you do your best on is the group you belong to." Buttercup just sat there thinking. "What are these groups called?" "They go by Fire, Earth, and Water." Boomer informed her. "Fire is known for how powerful and destructive they can be." Brick said. "Earth is known for their knowledge of this land, and their unique style of fighting. Most people there are stubborn and short tempered." Butch explained. "The people of Water are calm and peaceful. They are the ones who stopped Fire and Earth from going to war." Boomer finished.

Buttercup was just sitting there, everything was complicated. Who would have thought everyone who was banished to die lived? No one back at the village would believe it; Buttercup was already having trouble believing it. "So would I have to join a one of these clans?" she asked. "Not if they don't find out about you. You seem like a strong fighter, it would be a great advantage for any of the clans." Brick said. "So she could stay with us!" Boomer yelled excited. "Yeah I don't mind sharing my room with you Butterbabe." Butch said as he tried to bring her closer, but she just pushed him away. "What do you guys do that makes you so different from the clans?" Buttercup was debating in her mind if she should stay with them or try out the clans. "We protect each other. The clans they look for the strongest, the ones who would make the group look good. We have tried to protect the weak ones that have entered, but they all don't listen." Buttercup nodded.

"I guess I'm staying here for now." Buttercup says as she made her way to on old couch they had by the fire place. "For now?" Boomer questioned. "Yea, you never know what the future may hold." They all nodded at her. "So where did you guys get all this stuff in the house?" she asked. "The furniture we stole from the clans and the village we used to live in. The food we grow ourselves. And everything else we make." Buttercup looked out the window, the sun was already setting. "Is there anything I could do now?" "Well you could help clean." Boomer told her. "That's boring. Can't I do something outside or something?" "She sure is different from any girl I've seen." Brick said. "Shut it ginger."

After talking for an hour or two the sun had go away, and the only thing lighting up the sky was the full moon and the stars. Buttercup got tired and went upstairs without telling anyone. There she saw along hallway with three doors, one green one red and one blue. She guessed the green would be Butch's room, and went straight in. She took off her clothes and put one of Butch's long green shirts. It was too big for her, but she didn't mind. Buttercup got nice and comfy in his bed. She could perfectly see the moon from the window right across from the bed. It had a great view of the forest. "I see you came to be with me during the night." Butch said as he entered the room. Buttercup threw a pillow and a blanket at him. "Like I said before, the floor's pretty comfy." Butch rolled his eyes, and just got in the bed with Buttercup. She quickly pushed him off. "Go away." Butch just laid the blanket and pillow on the ground by her bed and tried to fall asleep. "Thank you." Buttercup said without even looking at Butch. "For what?" "Everything, if it weren't for you, I could be dead for all I know." She said, staring the wall. "Anything for a pretty lady like you." Buttercup rolled her eyes at him. But, deep down she knew she liked being called pretty. She never was called that before. Buttercup fell asleep with a soft smile on her face, dreaming of her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's Get To Work**

Buttercup woke up thinking she would smell Bubble's cooking, thing she would have to hear Blossom rant about how she should wake up earlier. But all of that was gone. Reality hit her like a brick. Speaking of bricks the annoying little red head just came in. "What do you want Brick-head?" Buttercup asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Well if you could wake up earlier that would be great." "Don't count on it." She said roughly. Brick just rolled his eyes at her. "Get dressed, there's a bathroom down stairs. Butch is waiting for you." Buttercup nodded, motioning for him to leave.

Buttercup grabbed her clothes, and went downstairs to take a shower. "Good morning, Buttercup! Breakfast will be done in about 20 minutes." Boomer greeted her. "Hey, what time is it?" Buttercup asked, still trying to wake up. "It's almost 9am." "And that ginger wants me to wake up earlier?" Buttercup just shook her head going into the bathroom. Buttercup closed the door, and locked it. She started the shower up, took off Butch's shirt and hopped right in. The water was ice cold, Buttercup moved the leaver just a bit but then it felt like hell was swallowed up and shot down on her.

After her shower she put on her clothes; black shorts, black tank-top, a men's green, one size to large hoodie, and a pair of green and black shoes. She came out to find the three brothers were already eating some pancakes. "Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked. "The floor's pretty comfy, Butterbabe." Butch said with a smirk on his face remembering what she had said before. She pushed him roughly onto the floor, "Like you said the floor is comfy."

After everyone was finished, Brick and Boomer went to do who knows what and Buttercup was left with Butch. "So let's get to training." Butch said as he got off his lazy butt ass for once. "Training?" Buttercup questioned. "Yea, did you really think you would live here, and make us do all the work?" "Well that's what you made it sound like." Butch rolled his eyes, and dragged Buttercup outside.

They stood there, facing each other not a sound escaping either of them. "Well?" Buttercup broke the silence. "Kick me." Butch said plainly. "What?" "Just do it." With that Buttercup kicked Butch right in the stomach, making him almost fall over. To be honest Buttercup wasn't even trying to kick hard; it just came out that way. "Well that wa-"Before Butch could finish his sentence Buttercup had kicked him again in his tummy. This time he actually fell over. "Why did you kick me again?!" "You never said to stop." Butch just shook his head. "Cupcake, how about you hit something else." Butch started to lead her somewhere else. "My name's Buttercup." "Whatever."

Butch had been working Buttercup all day; she didn't see a point in it. Butch had her run up a hill holding a rock, hit random things, and sometimes Buttercup would '_accidentally' _hit him. "I want you kick this tree, say what you feel about being banished. Try to make a dent with one hit." He said to her as he placed her in front of a tree. "Why?" "Because I say so." Buttercup just kicked the tree and nothing else. "Say your emotions, it would give you strength." Butch didn't think she could make anything on the tree, but this would be good to get her anger out. Buttercup nodded. "I hate everyone in that village!" She yelled as she kicked the tree, again nothing happened. "Again." "I hate my family!" she did it once more, still nothing. "Hate your family for what?" "For not protecting me, for not loving me the way they should have! I hate myself for not being able to protect them now, for letting this happen!" This time the tree broke coming straight down the other side. Butch stood there with wide eyes just looking at the destroyed tree. Buttercup was just as surprised as he was, what she did wasn't normal. They looked at each other, "I think we should head back now." Buttercup just nodded.

The whole way there was silent, yet both of them had hundreds of questions to ask each other. Once they got back the sun started to set and they found Boomer and Brick waiting for them. "Hey, Buttercup we got you some clothes." Boomer said happily. "Cool, thanks." "Buttercup, how did your training go?" Brick asked. "What do you mean training?" "Didn't Butch tell you?" Boomer asked. "Butch didn't tell me anything." All three of them turned to face Butch. "Care to explain Butchie boy?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms being all ears. "Well umm you see, my brothers and I want to train you to survive in the woods because we think the clans might want and go after you." Buttercup understood. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Didn't feel like it?" "I get nowhere with you."

Now Buttercup had to spend an hour with Boomer, and another hour Brick. _Worst of all 5 hours of combat training with Butch. _She thought. She didn't know why but she couldn't be around him. He made her feel weak, like she depended on him. _How bad could this place be if I need combat train? _ Buttercup was starting to get lost in thought. "Buttercup? Buttercup? Buttercup!" Buttercup got knocked out of her train of thought. She saw an annoyed looking Boomer. "Where you even listening Buttercup?" Boomer asked. Buttercup just looked at him with a bored expression and shook her head slowly. Boomer let out a heavy sigh, "I was teaching you about the leaders of the clans." Buttercup just kept on nodding slowly, that's how the rest of the lesson went for the rest of the hour.

Next, Brick had to teach her what she would do if she was alone, what plants she could eat and boring stuff like that. "Why do I have to know this stuff?" she asked. "You know how we told you the clans were having trouble keeping peace?" she nodded. "Yea, and?" "Well if a war does happen, we want you to be fine." Buttercup smiled, now she understood. These boys were growing on her, though she would never admit it. "Now don't try to take my girl Brick." Butch said as he came in. Buttercups cheeks turned strawberry red, "I'm not your girl!" she yelled as she threw a pencil at him. Brick and Boomer just laughed at the sight. "Let's continue with the lesson."

When Buttercup and Brick were done, she went straight to Butch's bedroom to sleep. There she found Butch sleeping like a little baby. She smiled at the sight; she had never seen him so calm and peaceful before. Buttercup quickly changed into Butch's long green shirt. She couldn't go and steal Boomer's bed for the night; he was too sweet to that to. Brick kept his bedroom door locked, and there was no way in hell she would sleep on the ground or downstairs. So she got on the bed, trying her best not to wake up Butch. It was weird to her, she wasn't bothered that he was in the bed, yet she wanted to push him off. _Oh well, it's just for one night._


	5. Chapter 5

**Found**

Buttercups eyes slowly began to open as the sun started to make its way into the room. She could feel arms around her waist, "Morning Muffin." She heard a deep voice whisper into her ears. Being surprised she fell off the bed and hit her head. "Ow, that hurt." "Sorry babe didn't think I would scare ya." Buttercup shot Butch a hateful glare, "Don't call me babe." "Whatever you say, babe." Buttercup just punched him in the gut.

Buttercup left took a shower and got dressed as quickly as she could. She gobbled down her breakfast, "Why in a big hurry?" Boomer asked. "I want to be outside before Butch is." Boomer just nodded and went back to silently eating. "Buttercup, why are you ready so early" Brick asked as he walked in. "Just want to get an early start." "That's great." Buttercup nodded and finished her food. "Hey babe, why up so early?" Butch asked as he walked in. "I've said it two times already! Just ask your brothers!" She said as she left through the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, Butch finally came outside for her training. "Ready?" "I've been ready Butch." For the first few hours Butch only made her run and hit a few things. It all went well except Butch teasing her about how she's stronger than most guys. She would just roll her eyes and continue what she had to do.

Just a few minutes before the lesson would be over and Butch set Buttercup under a tree. "I want you to jump up and grab that branch above you." Butch told her simply. It would have been simple if the branch wasn't as high as it was. "It's too high; I'm not going to be able to." "Try." Buttercup jumped as high as she could but nothing. "See, to high." "Try again." Buttercup groaned in frustration. She kept trying and trying, but she haven't even come close. "When can I go study with Boomer?" She asked. "One more time, than you can go." For, what seemed the hundred times, Buttercup put all she could in in it and jumped as high as she could. Both of them expected she would fail once more. But she jumped higher than were the actual branch was. She stayed there floating, almost 15 feet off the ground. While Buttercup tried not to move, afraid she would fall, Butch yelled at her to come down. "I don't know h-"Before she could even finish her sentence she began to fall, luckily Butch caught her bridal style. A small blush rose on Butch's cheek as Buttercup held on to him, not wanting to fall. After a few moments of being in that position Buttercup finally spoke up, "You can put me down now." A smirk pasted itself on Butch's lips. "Nope, I would rather take you." Buttercup shot him a glare. "I legs I could walk." Butch just rolled his eyes as he took her back to the cabin.

Lessons with Boomer started to go by quickly. Buttercup just sat there being bored out of her mind, Boomer notices this. So instead of teaching her some history he brought her in the kitchen and taught her how to cook a few things. They both ended up with flour on their faces. As Buttercup was stirring something in a pot, Boomer came up behind her and hugged her. "What are you doing Boomer?" "Nothing, just hugging you." Buttercup chuckled a bit. "That's nice." Buttercup and Boomer were like siblings.

Buttercup just had finished her lessons with Boomer, and was outside with Brick. Brick was just pointing at stuff and telling her what she could make use of it. Buttercup thought back to when she was with Butch. Besides him always trying to get closer to her, he was a pretty cool dude. They had the same hobbies, likes, and dislikes. He had made her laugh, smile and forgets all the bad things in her life. He had shown her ways to get stronger, something she wanted to be.

Just like the other day, something unusual happened again. Butch was making Buttercup jump, and trying to make her jump higher. All was going fine, but when she jumped the highest she floated for almost a whole minute. She had no control what so ever. Butch said that they should have told Brick, but she didn't want to. _What if they leave me too?_

Buttercup tried to pay attention to Brick, but the thoughts kept coming back. "Buttercup, are even you paying attention?" Brick asked with annoyance. "Not really, no." Brick let out a sigh. He grabbed her hand and walked her to a big open area. Even after they stopped walking he still held her hand, "If you straight forward you would end up at the Fire clan. To the right is the Earth clan, and Water would be left." Buttercup nodded. The rest of the lesson ran smoothly and Buttercup finally paid some attention to Brick.

"Be quiet for a bit." Brick could hear footsteps behind them. They were walking by the house when someone yelled, "Rowdyruffs!" Brick pushed Buttercup inside, "Hide." He whispered. Buttercup just stood there confused. Boomer and Butch rushed to look out the window to know what was going on. Both with wide eyes, they shoved Buttercup inside a closet. "Wait, what's going on?" No one answered her.

Outside the boys were talking to the three leaders of the clans, "How can we help you?" "We heard you have a new resident in your home." The man dressed in blue, obviously from the Water clan, said to them. "What? No, we shouldn't have one." Boomer told them a lie. "Right you shouldn't. That would go against our agreement." Boomer just stayed quiet and nodded his head. "Reports from our men said they have seen you with a young girl." The leader of the Fire clan said. "Well they might have bad eye sight sir. We don't have anybody here with us." Brick responded. "Even if you did have someone, you would know she would better off with us." The man dressed as green, the leader of Earth said to them with a smirk on his face. "Either way, we still want to check her house." All three boys nodded at once. The men went in and started to look around. They checked the kitchen, living room, upstairs, and even the bathroom. The boys sighed in relief as the men went to the door.

Just as they were about to leave, there was the sound of someone hitting a door. The men gave the boys a face of confusion and went back inside. "Is there anything else you need? You were about to leave." They didn't say anything, they just followed the sound. It led them to a closet door that was well camouflaged. Right as they went to open it the door come down, revealing a pissed off Buttercup. "Who are-" The leader of Fire began, but was cut off by Buttercup. "Shut it old man." Buttercup pushed Butch into a wall, grabbed him his shirt and lifted him up. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a nasty glare, "Why the fuck did you lock me in a closet?! It smelled like shit in there! I had to kick the fucking door down, you little fuck!" She screamed in his face. "Buttercup, I'm sorry. Please put me down, I'll explain everything." Buttercup just dropped him, causing a loud thump noise.

The leaders just looked at her with surprised looks on their faces, "Never had I seen a girl as powerful as you!" The Water leader told her. "You would be an honor to have in our clan." The green leader said to her. She looked at them with confusion. "Wh-what?" The red leader just glared at the three boys. "Care to explain boys?" he said to them in a deep voice. "Right. Well, you see it's that umm" Brick was lost with words.

"Anyway, let us introduce ourselves to the fine lady." _In what world do I act like a lady? _"I am the leader of the Fire Clan, you can call me Valentino." Buttercup nodded. Valentino had short ginger orange hair and short beard. "My name's Victor or Vic for short. I am the leader of the Earth clan." Victor had jet black hair, and strong arms that showed he was a fighter. "And I am Oliver, leader of the Water Clan." Oliver had blond hair, and a face that only showed kindness. "I'm Buttercup." She had to shake all of their hands. "Well, it was great to meet you. The challenges begin in one more day." Valentino informed her. "Wait, what challenges?" she asked. "The challenges that will determine what clan you belong to." Buttercup just shook her head. "But I'm great staying here with Butch, Brick, and Boomer." "We're sorry, but you must do it. None of us would pass up a great fighter that you are."

The leaders left, and no one had spoken a word to each other. That was until Buttercup killed the silence, "What are we going to do?" She looked at the pace around the living room. "I don't want to leave." "Buttercup, we'll do whatever we can." Brick said to her. Buttercup just nodded and looked at the ground with sorrow in her eyes. All three of them pull her into a warm bear hug, she hugs them back not wanting to let go. "Come on, I'll carry you to the bedroom." Butch took her bridal style to the room, where he laid her down on the bed. Butch got in the bed with her, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "Getting in bed with you." He replied. "Nope." Buttercup said, throwing a blanket and a few pillows on the ground. "Fine. Goodnight." Butch said as he made himself as comfortable as he could be on the ground. Buttercup went over to Butch, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered in his ear. She fell asleep feeling safe knowing that Butch was here. Yet she still had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Never knowing what the future could hold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time, Last Day.**

Buttercup was standing alone in the dark; she could hear voices all around her. "We're happy you left." "You should have never been our sister." "No one misses you." "No one ever loved you." She shook her head violently and covered her ears. "No that's not true!" she yelled at the voices that seem to come from no one. Out of nowhere she could see her family walking away from her, she stared to run for them. "Wait stop! Come back!" Tears were scrolling down her face. Her family had disappeared, and she was alone. She sat on the floor; she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her knees. "Please don't leave me." She whispered to no one in particular. She cried and saw no hope. Buttercup felt a pair of hands starting to pull her back on her feet. Once she was on her feet she could see Butch, Brick, and Boomer all around her, smiling at her. She pulled all of them into a hug, and she didn't want to let go. "We would never give up on you Buttercup." They said to her. "Thank you." Just as everyone seemed happy, giant versions of the clan leaders appeared and took the three boys away. They killed each one with no mercy, making Buttercup watch. "Did you really think we would let you be happy? You don't deserve to be happy." "No! No, that's not true! No!" Buttercup yelled and yelled. But she could only hear them calling her name. "Buttercup." "Buttercup."

Buttercup woke up gasping for air. There were tears rolling down her face. She could see all three boys surrounding her with worry in their faces. "Buttercup, are you alright?" Boomer asked her. "You were screaming in your sleep." Brick said to her. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I just had a nightmare." "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." Boomer told her. "I'll be down in a minute." Brick and Boomer nodded, leaving the room. "What were you dreaming about?" Butch finally speaking. "Being alone, having everything I love ripped away from me. It isn't much of a difference from what is actually happening." Butch pulled her into a hug, normally she would push him away but this time all she needed was a hug. Butch cupped her cheeks with his hands and whipped away her tears. "Don't worry; we're not going to let you go without a fight." This time Buttercup was the one who pulled him into a hug.

After Buttercup had settled down, everyone was eating their food quietly. Everyone was trying to think of a way to save Buttercup. "Did you guys have to do the challenges?" Buttercup asked. No one answered her, neither of them even bothered to look at her. "Well?" she questioned them again. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is what's going to happen to you." Butch said to her in a stern voice. "I'll just not try in anything and none of them would want me." Buttercup said to them. "Some challenges could be deadly, and they won't care if you die. To them it only shows you were weak and didn't deserve to be in any clan." Brick informed her. "And if I do live?" "That depends if they still want you or not." Buttercup nodded and none of them talked for the rest of the morning.

They all desisted it would be best not to have any training or lessons that day, and now they were all sitting in the living room with nothing to do. "How did you guys not end up inside a clan?" Buttercup asked, breaking the silence. "That's not important." Brick said to her. "If you tell me, I could do what you guys did and come back." She said to him. "It isn't as simple as you make it sound." Butch told her. "Can't I just not do the challenges?" Boomer just slowly shakes his head, "They'll force you; they already know you're a prize that everyone wants to have." Buttercup groaned in frustration. "Do you guys have any ideas?" All of them just shook their heads.

"Can't I just run away? Can't I just say no, like stand up to them? Isn't there anywhere I could go to hide?" All of their heads jolted up. "When's the next full moon?" Brick asked. "In two days!' Boomer replied. "They would never check there if it's during a full moon!" Butch said. Buttercup only looked at them, tilting her head to show her confusion. "Do you think she could survive for two days in the challenges?" Boomer asked concerned. Butch looked at Buttercup and smiled, "I'm positive she'll come out unharmed." "If someone could explain what the fuck you guys are talking about, I would appreciate it." She said to them.

"There's a part of these woods were no one is allowed to enter; those who have never have never come back. Not even the best of fighters dare to go in there. They say at the full moon is when it's at its worse." Butch told her being as serious as she has ever seen him. "And you just want me to go out there?!" She screamed at them. "Don't worry; it's only a fake little rumor." Boomer said trying to calm her down. "If it's just a rumor than why is everyone scared of it?!" Buttercup asked still worried. "Don't worry, we've been in there. You'll be fine." Brick said to her putting his hand on her back. "What was it like?" "Beautiful actually, people here are just afraid of the unknown." Boomer said to her with pureness in his voice. "Okay than how do I escape after the challenges?" She asked. "Just leave that to us cupcake." Butch said smirking. "Fine and don't call me cupcake."

For the next few hours the only thing they did was talk. They didn't talk about the plans or the challenges; they just talked as friends making each other laugh. For that short time they forgot everything, their problems, their worries, and all the bad things. They just had each other. It was about an hour before sunset, "Can we go on a walk? It's getting boring just sitting here all day." Buttercup asked. "You know I would normally love to Buttercup, but I have to cook dinner." Boomer said apologetic. "I just don't want to go." Brick yelled as he went upstairs. "Well fuck you too." Buttercup mumbled. "I'll go with you. I don't want my cupcake getting lost." Buttercup rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, "Come on hot-shot before it gets dark."

Butch was carrying Buttercup on his back heading back to the cabin. Butch even gave her his jacket when he saw she was getting cold. She would some times whisper sweet thing into his ears just to watch his face turn strawberry red, it would make her giggle. "Do you really I could make it out of there without any harm done to myself?" she asked, making everything serious. "Honestly yes, I think you can. You should believe in yourself, I believe in you." This made Buttercup blush madly, making Butch smirk.

Once they got to the cabin, instead of getting some dinner Buttercup went straight upstairs to get some sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed, the nightmares kept coming back. All ending the same, with her being alone. Her eyes shot open as her last nightmare had ended with the boys being killed. Buttercup saw Butch walking out of the room holding his blanket and pillow. "Wait." She said out of nowhere. Butch turned around in surprise, he thought she was asleep. "Can you umm, c-can you like…" Buttercup didn't know how to say it. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked looking at the ground. Butch gave Buttercup a confused looked, but that quickly changed into a soft, sweet smile. "Please, I'm still having nightmares." She said only loud enough for him to hear. Butch crawled into bed with her; Buttercup rested her head on his chest. "I-I'm so scared." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her. She needed to say how she felt, but at the same time she didn't want Butch to think she was weak for being afraid. "It's okay, we all are."

* * *

**Sorry, it took me so long to update! It was cause of the whole vacation thing and I just got off track. I'm sorry. But now that schools starting up again I should go back to updating every other day! yay! **

**And I understand if this chapter seemed boring, but I needed it to be here so yeah. Happy New Years though! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenges: Fire**

Buttercup woke up with the sun's rays hitting against her skin, dried up tears covered her face. She had slept through so many nightmares that night, and Butch couldn't always calm her down. Buttercup rubbed her eyes, noticing she was alone in the bed. She went down expecting to smell some of Boomer's yummy homemade pancakes, yet nothing. She passed the boys standing in a line, should by shoulder. Buttercup just ignored them and grabbed an apple.

She stood in front of the boys, "What's up with you guys?" she asked taking a bit out of her apple. "Turn around." Boomer silently whispered, Buttercup barely able to hear him. Buttercup just shrugged her shoulder and turned around. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widen. Not only were the clan leaders there, but also three boys that looked about her age. Two of them were really close together; you could already tell they had something going on. If it was friendship or something else was beyond Buttercup's knowledge. The other was just looking at her, not with interest or lust or hatred, just emotionless.

"Buttercup! It is great to see you again!" Oliver said to her as he gave her a tight hug. Buttercup just stayed quiet not sure what to say or do. "I am happy to introduce you to my son," he said pointing at the black haired boy that was just looking at me. The boy was tall, long hair with blue eyes. He looked nothing like his father though. The boy stretched out his hand so Buttercup could shake it and she did. "My name's Kellin."He says with a small smile on his lips. "I'm Buttercup."

Next Valentino came up to her and shook her hand while saying hello. "This is my son." He says as he lightly pushed an orange haired boy in front of her. He also looked nothing like his father, but either way he was still very attractive. "H-hi, I'm Alan. Alan Ashby." A small smile appeared on her face, "Nice to meet you." Alan was probably a year or two older than Buttercup with a few tattoos around his arm, and a nose ring.

Lastly, Victor came up proud to introduce his son to Buttercup. "Hey, my name's Austin." He said calmly. Austin had brown hair that he spiked at the front, multiple tattoos on his arm and neck, and just like Alan he had a nose ring.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked. "Did you forget already? Today is the day you begin the challenges!" Valentino reminded her. "B-but sir with all due respect I don't want to do the challenges. I would much rather stay with Brick, Boomer, and Butch." They all gave her a rude glare, "You have to. Either you come by your free will or we'll force you." Buttercup just shook her head. "B-but…" "Buttercup just go, we'll be fine." Boomer told her. She nodded and followed the men out the door.

The whole way there was filled with an awkward silence; they ended up in the Fire nation. "You have an hour to get ready. You will be doing Valentino's challenge first." Victor told her seriously. Buttercup entered a large room; it had white walls with floral design and a black carpet, the bed had white and soft pink coverings, and to finish it off with a window that showed the best part of the kingdom with a few paintings on the walls. On the bed laid some black shorts, a black tank-top, a lime green jacket, black socks that went up to her knees, and some black and green shoes. Buttercup put them on and just stared out the large window while waiting for the rest of the hour to go by.

"Miss Buttercup, I was sent here to guide you to the arena." A woman who looked in her early 20's wearing a classic maid outfit informed her. Buttercup just nodded and followed her. "Have you been here a long time?" Buttercup asked her after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Actually I was born here. My name Tay." She replied. "Did you have to do the challenges?" "No, since I was born here I just took the clan that my parents had been in." Buttercup just nodded at her. "What do you know about Butch, Brick, and Boomer?" "You mean the king's s- The rowdyruff boys?" Buttercup tried to ignore the fact that Tay almost called them the king's sons, but she knew she would have to talk about it with them later. "Yeah, the Rowdyruffs. Why do they call them that?" "Well, they all rebelled against their clan and ended up together. So we just got that name for them." "What about the king's sons? They don't really look like their fathers." Buttercup asked. "That's because they aren't their real sons. The kings found them, made them go through challenges, and desisted they were good enough to be sons for kings." Buttercup just nodded, and said nothing for the rest of the way. _ Had they lied to me? _

Tay dropped her off at a tall double door, "Wait here until someone tells you to go in." Buttercup nodded. _Shouldn't I feel nervous? I'm about to be put into a life or death situation and I don't know how to feel. _ Soon two large, muscular men with faces that showed no emotion roughly pushed Buttercup through the doors. The bright light blinded her for a moment as she passed through.

There as she looked around she was in an empty arena with a cage as the cycling and bleachers all around. It felt as if she was in a giant hole, and threw chains over it to keep her from getting out. Buttercup could see all three kings sitting on thrones, and their sons' right behind them. Valentino came up and walked over where she could get a better view. "Here we are to see Miss Buttercup to not only battle for a clan, but for the hand in marriage of one of our boys." Buttercup's eyes widen in surprise, "What?! I don't want to get married!" she yelled, but Valentino didn't even spare her a glance. "Today she will be taking up the Fire clan's challenge. She will need to think fast, and be smart." Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

Once Valentino was done talking, men came out and put obstacles and weapons around the arena. They all left in a matter of seconds, "May the beast be released." You could hear chains clanking, roars screeched. A rough, gray monster that stood on all fours with sharp as knifes teeth stood in front of Buttercup. His eyes only hold pure hatred, foam running down his mouth, his claws sunk into the ground.

Buttercup just stood there, shock and fear running though her. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't think straight. Buttercup took one step back still eyeing the beast; it was getting ready to attack. Buttercup took off running; she could feel the beast running for her. She hid behind a piece of wood, and a throwing knife set next to it. Buttercups heart was pounding, her breath was being cut short, and utter fear ran through her. She took a quick glance to see where the monster had gone, only few feet away from her.

She slowly took the knife and stood up. She took slow deep breathes, and closed her eyes, gripping the knife. Buttercup could feel the animal stomp it's feet down, the way it would make the ground shake. "Come get me." She yelled, calmly. The beast ran to her, and stopped right in front of her. It raised its paw to hit her, but before it could Buttercup throw the knife at it. The beast covered its eyes and pulled out the dagger. Buttercup ran and jumped on its back. Sweat ran down her forehead as she gripped the fur of the beast, trying not to fall. The beast jumped and turned, trying to kick Buttercup off. She took a deep breath and whispered into the beast ear, "It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise." Buttercup kept whispering sweet things into the beast's ear, and slowly the monster started to calm down.

Once the beast had completely stopped, Buttercup jumped off and patted it's head. Earning her a soft lick to the face, causing her to giggle. "I have tamed the beast. I believe I am done here!" She yelled. Everyone around stared at her with shocked faces, everyone expected her to kill it. Even Valentino gave her a glare, and just nodded.

Buttercup was lead back to her room, and given fresh clean clothes. She sighed as she was being lead to Valentino cause he wanted to discuss something with her. Buttercup had no idea what she had done wrong, and just waited for the surprises that laid a head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Talk with a Ginger.**

Buttercup was sitting patently with her legs crossed as she waited for Valentino to arrive. After a few minutes, Tino finally arrived and sat at the desk across from her. "Buttercup, I'm not going to lie. I didn't really like what you did at the challenge." Buttercup just rolled her eyes at him. "I did what I had to do. I finished the challenge alive." Tino let out a sigh, "True, but we wanted you to kill it." "You don't always get what you want." Buttercup snapped.

Valentino just sighed and shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted to talked about. I want you to spend some time with Alan since he might be your future husband." Buttercup just laughed bitterly and shook her head. "I'm not getting married." "Well you are. I need somebody to set my son straight." Buttercup tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean 'set him straight'?" "It's not my place to say. If he wants to tell you he will." "How old is he anyway, how old are all the princes?" "Alan and Kellin are 18, and Austin is 19." Buttercup just nodded and left the room.

Buttercup was randomly walking through out the small castle, lost in her thoughts. Before she could even think about stopping she crashed into a body, and fell on her butt. "What the fuck man?!" She screamed before looking to see who she had slammed into. Buttercup looked up to see an awkward ginger standing in front of her. "S-sorry." He whispered. "Oh, hi Alan. It's okay." She said causally and got off the ground. "Want to walk around the garden?" Buttercup asked. She liked Alan, as a friend of course, she felt as if she could trust him. Just like she naturally just hated people, she just liked Alan. "S-sure." Alan nodded shyly.

They headed to the garden in an awkward silence, neither having any idea of what to say. "Do you want to get married?" Buttercup asked out of the blue. Alan looked at her with wide eyes, "A-are you a-asking me to m-marry you?" He stuttered out. Buttercup laughed, "No. Since I'm being forced to marry either you or the others, I want to know if you're okay with it." "Well, no. I'm sure you're a lovely lady, but I love someone else."

Buttercup gave him a sweet smile, "Your father said I had to set you straight. What did he mean by that?" Alan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah about that, it's that I don't exactly play for that team." Alan says avoiding any eye contact. It took Buttercup a few long moments to figure out what he meant, once she figured it out her eyes went wide. "You're gay!" Alan just slowly nodded while biting his lip. Buttercup just laughed, "Dude, there's nothing wrong with that." She playfully punched his shoulder. Alan just nervously chuckled, "Yeah, well the king doesn't believe that."

"Who do you love anyway?" Buttercup asked. Alan mumbled something that not even a fly flying around his mouth could hear. "Say that again." "Prince Austin." He says louder, blushing. "I guess that explains a few things." Buttercup says laughing. Alan gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "Well ever time I've seen you two together you're all close, and stuff. Are you guys like dating or some shit?" "Yeah, I g-guess. We sneak out together, and have dates. But neither of us had made it official to the kings or the kingdoms." Alan replies.

"How come you keep calling them kings and not dad or father?" Buttercup asks, as this conversation slowly turns into a game of 20 questions. "The kings aren't our real fathers. I and the others were banished, than challenged. The kings believed there biological sons were too weak and pampered so they all gave them the boot once they were like 15. They chose me, Austin, and Kellin to be their new sons in way." Buttercup just nodded. "Do you know who the king's sons were?" "I don't remember their names, but the people gave the three of them a little group name. Rowdy boys maybe. No, that's not it. Rough boy? No, Powerpuff Boys?" Alan rubbed his chin, trying to think of the name. "Rowdyruff Boys!" Buttercup shouted out of the blue. "Yeah, I think that's it." Alan smiled. _Somebody has a lot of explaining to do. _

"Prince Alan?" Both of them turned around to see a guard coming to them. "Yes?" "Prince Austin has come to see you." Alan's face lit up fast than a hungry cheetah running after it's pray. "Okay, I'll go see him. Buttercup, would like to come?" Buttercup just nodded with a soft smile planted on her face. She was having so many thoughts running around through her mind.

Both teens walked silently to where Austin was waiting. Alan greeted him with a warm hug; smiles planted on both princes faces. "Oh, I didn't know you were there Buttercup." Austin says as they pull away from their hug, blushing and looking at the ground. "It's cool. I know about you and Alan." Buttercup said to him with a small smile on her lips. "Really? And you're okay with it?" Austin asked, shook written all over his face. Buttercup nodded happily, "Yup, 100% okay with it." After hearing that, Austin didn't hesitate about pulling Alan into a kiss.

Buttercup just started to feel weird being there. Not because two dudes were kissing in front of her, but because she found herself missing Butch. Missing the way they would playfully fight, the way he talked to her, just the way everything was between them. She found herself think of Butch. Thinking of his smile, his laugh, his forest green eyes, and just thinking about every detail of him. _Stop! No, I can't be thinking about him. I'm supposed to be pissed at him. Hell, I am pissed at him. I'm just tired that's all. I mean it's okay to have mixed feelings about someone. Right?_

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" She jumped back, with wide eyes staring at Alan who was yelling her name. Alan and Austin had confused and worried looks on their faces. "Are you alright? You've just been standing there doing nothing for like five minutes." "Oh, sorry. I just spaced out I guess." Buttercup said with an awkward chuckle, scratching behind her head. "Right, well Austin is taking me out, so get some rest. You look like you need it." Alan and Austin say their goodbyes to her and leave hand in hand. She couldn't help, but stare at them with jealousy. She wanted that. She wanted what that had. Buttercup wanted what they were risking their lives for. She wanted to be loved, to love someone. She had always felt unwanted and unloved, so it would be natural to feel this way. _But why Butch? I don't want it to be, so I won't let it be. Butch…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenges: Water**

Buttercup lay silently and peacefully as she continued to sleep, slight snoring escaping her lips now and then. The door burst open, and in pops in a smiling ginger to open the curtains. "Come on, Buttercup! Today's your second challenge." "Fuck off, Alan" Buttercup yawned as she tried to go back to sleep. Next thing she knows is that Alan is ripping off the sheets of her bed, and (literally) dragging her to the bathroom. A bucket full of ice cold water was splashed on her face, "Fuck! What was that for?!" "You need to get up, get dressed. Then we're going to the water tribes to start your challenge." Alan told her, she just rolled her eyes as she dried her face and hair. "Just get out so I can change."

Buttercup changed to what they left her on the bed, black shorts with a simple green V-neck shirt and combat boots. A roar escapes from Buttercup's stomach, as she leaves her bedroom. "Oh I see you're hungry!" Buttercup nearly falls not expecting the voice. She turns around to see Tay looking at her with a worried expression on her face. "H-hi Tay, I didn't expect you." Tay gave her a soft smile, "It's fine, let's get you something to eat." Tay grabbed Buttercup's hand and leads her to the kitchen. "Here take this." Tay hands her a bottle of water, and an apple. "Everyone's waiting for you outside, come along!" Buttercup couldn't get a word out of her mouth as Tay pushed her out the doors.

There stood the three kings, and Alan waiting for her. All of the kings had a look of annoyance planted on their faces. "Come, we must not be late!" Victor says, as he pushes Buttercup forward. "Fine, fine! I'm going!" she yells at them.

"How much longer?!" Alan whined an hour later. "Calm down son, we are almost there." Valentino tells him as he pats his shoulder. About ten minutes later, they are all standing in front of a large blue door with ocean waves painted on it inside the Water Kingdom's castle. "Well, what are we doing here?" Buttercup asked, annoyed as usual. "We have to start the water challenge!" Oliver said happily. "When do I begin then?" "Now!" They all yelled as they pushed Buttercup through the giant doors.

Buttercup pounded on the door, screaming profanities. "Ohh fuck it!" she screams as she turns around to see what see actually had to do. Unlike in the Fire Nation, there was no audience and the kings were no were in sight. Right in front of her was a maze, walls all surrounding her with no way out in sight. Not knowing where to go she just started to walk along.

Not soon after she stepped down and felt the step go down. She stood there for a second then she could feel the ground underneath her start to shake. Buttercup slowly began to turn around, scared of what could be coming after her. She expected so horrible beast to come charging at her, maybe a giant tiger or something.

There she saw a large, tall rock ball rolling to her. The rock was taller than the walls and so fat that it expanded the walls just so it could fit through.

Buttercup stood on shock for a second before she took off running. She was trying to look for a way out, but no turns came up. The only thing she could spot was one single bar hanging from the ceiling. There was a slim chance she would make the jump, but it was either that or to keep running for who knows how long.

She was trying to think back to when she was training with Butch, and she jumped as high as she possibly could. Still she failed. Buttercup closed her eyes expecting to be trampled by the giant rolling boulder, but nothing came. Buttercup slowly opened one eye, scared of what she might find. There she was not only floating above the ground, but she was flying. She moved swiftly through the air, it came so natural to her. Unlike last time, she stayed calm and relaxed.

Until she realized the kings were most likely watching her every move. Buttercup quickly dropped to the ground, and hitting something again to activate a trap. She could hear water racing her way, splashing harshly everywhere. Just enough water to be able to drown her to death.

She started running and running, not bothering to look back. She ran until she turned a corner, water still after her. Buttercup didn't hesitate or think when she went through the door that was right in front of her, not waiting to collapse on the ground and soon blacking out.

Buttercup woke up to a blinding white light hitting her eyes. "What the.." she mumbled. She sat up on the bed she was placed in, feeling pain in her back. "Good to see you're awake." Buttercup turns to see Kellin looking at her with a sad smile. "What happened?" she asked. "You passed out right after you finished the challenge. The kings are _very_ impressed and even more surprised with the way you completed the challenge." Kellin says simply as if a girl flying was nothing out of the ordinary. "I can imagine. What are they going to do with me?" "For now you are going to rest. Tomorrow they will want to talk with you. And they might not be the happiest." Buttercup sighed and just shook her head slowly. "Why me?" she whispered.

"_Because everyone else would have given up by now. But not you, this happened for a reason. Find out what that reason is."_

* * *

**_Sorry It's been so long! I'll try harder to update more quickly, I promise. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Change of Plans**

Buttercup was sleeping safe and sound, finally being able to rest and forget the worry of the day before. As she lay dreaming of what it would have been like to never be banished, a silent knock on her window was heard. Buttercup rolled over and groaned, not wanting to wake up. The window opened letting in the night's cold breeze inside the room. Buttercup pulled the blankets over head, "I just want to sleep! It's not even day yet, Alan!"

"This isn't Alan, babe." A voice said with annoyance. Buttercup shot straight up, and there they were, just like they promised. "Butch?" Buttercup quietly whispered. Butch smiled, not a smirk, a real smile. "Yeah, babe. It's me." Buttercup jumped out of bed and raced to him, "Butch!" She pulled Butch into a tight hug. "You came." She whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you leave again, I promise."

Then reality hit her; they lied to her. Buttercup quickly pulled away and pushed him back. "B-buttercup, what's wrong?" Boomer asked, very concerned. "You guys lied to me!" Boomer and Butch just stared at her with shocked faces. "B-brick does she…" Boomer starts whispering but Brick soon cuts her off. "We've never lied to you Buttercup!"

Buttercup glared at them, "You said you understood me. You said you were banished! But you weren't! You're the Rowdyruff Boys, the king's biological sons! You guys just didn't like it and left! Up until a year ago you guys lived in castles and had maids and feast and everything!" she yelled, waiting until one of them had the courage to speak up. But no one did so she just went on. "For once in my life I thought I found people who could understand me, who wouldn't judge me! Who knew what I went through! But no! You guys are just spoiled princes who got bored and left! My whole life people have looked down on me, but you guys have always been praised!" Buttercup had tears building up in her eyes; they just stared at her with sad looks. _Don't cry, you're stronger than that. They can't see how weak you really are. _

"Buttercup please, we'll explain later. But we need to leave before someone finds us and chop out heads off." Butch says softly as he reaches his hand out to her. "I-I don't know anymore." She quietly whispers as she looks at his hand. "Please Buttercup. I beg you, I'll explain everything later. We need you, _I_ _need you._" Their eyes locked, as he said that. Buttercup could see the worry in his eyes, the sadness. "Plus you don't want to do another challenge do you?" Brick smirked as he said that. "Fine, let's go." Buttercup snapped.

She walked over to the window they came from, but there was nothing to get out on. No tree, no latter, no rope, nothing. "H-how do we get out of here?" she asked. "Well we might still need to tell you some things." Boomer told her with a nervous chuckle. "No time to explain!" Butch yelled as he quickly grabbed Buttercup and jumped out of the window.

"Butch! Let me go, this is not okay!" Buttercup screamed and shut her eyes waiting to hit the hard pavement. It never came through. She slowly opened her eyes to see them floating high above the ground. "Fine babe, if you want me to let you go I will." Butch dropped her before she could even find the chance to protest. She closed her eyes waiting for a death that never came. Buttercup slowly opened her eyes to see she was still in the sky next to a laughing Butch. She flew over and punched his shoulder. "Asshole." She murmured under her breath.

Brick and Boomer joined them, Brick just shaking his head at Butch. "Come on, now. We got no time to lose. You do know they are waiting for us." Brick says, impatiently. "Who's waiting for us?" Buttercup asks as they set off. "You'll see, princess. I think you already know them." Butch smirked. "Why can't you guys actually straight up tell me something?" Buttercup groaned. "Cause it's funnier not to know what you're getting into!" Boomer told her.

The rest of the way was spent in silence, until they told Buttercup that it was time to go back down. "What? I don't know how to land!" She screamed at them. Brick and Boomer grabbed both of her arms while they took her down, Butch watched jealously from behind. "Think about walking, not flying. Think about the ground, not the sky." Brick whispered into her ear. Buttercup closed her eyes and nodded.

They reached the ground roughly thanks to Buttercup tripping on her own feet. Buttercup crashed into what she thought was a simple tree, but when she looked up there was Alan looking down on her. She stood up straight with a confused look on her face, behind Alan you could see Austin and Kellin standing there awkwardly. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Alan was the first to speak up, "Well, when the Rowdyruff Boys came and asked us if we could help with something we didn't hesitate to say yes!" Alan smiled.

Buttercup still clearly confused looked at Kellin, hoping he would explain it all a bit better. "What Alan is trying to say is that the boys came to us and asked if we could help them rescue you. While also they want to hopefully make all 3 kingdoms live in peace and maybe even better become one whole nation. Since all of us believed it was time for some peace, we all agreed to help." Kellin smiled satisfied with his answer.

"Right so you're saying 6 boys and one girl are going to be able to bring peace to three different kingdoms. It sounds almost impossible!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I know it sounds crazy but we can do it!" Boomer cheered happily with a smile on his face. "Fine, but you all have a lot of explaining to do. Where are we even staying? The kings will notice their princes and I are missing, and the first place they'll look is at home." Buttercup asked. Butch just stood there with a smile on his face about how Buttercup considered their cabin her home. "Well, as the great leader I am," Brick began "I know a place where we can build a temporary log cabin in the depths of the forest." "Fine, then we should get going." Buttercup declared. Everyone agreed and followed Brick to their location.

Butch was staying in far behind from the group and Buttercup seem to notice. "Hey Butch. T-thanks for rescuing me and all. I really appreciate it. I-I'm actually a bit happy I can be with you guys again." Buttercup said as she looked at the ground, a little embarrassed. Butch pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad you're safe. I'm so sorry we lied to you." He whispered to her. Buttercup just nodded her head as they hugged.

"Hey love-birds, we need to keep moving! It's a long journey a head of us!" Brick yelled. Both Butch and Buttercup pulled away from their hug, both with rosy pink cheeks. _Yeah, its going to be a long journey._


End file.
